


sell me off to save yourself

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Castration, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Graphic Description, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But before they could have their bonding ceremony, Louis had to convert.  The church would never seal an intact omega and Louis’ family would never receive their money.  He’d be shamed and cast out, shunned from society and marked impure.  Left on the streets to beg, he’d surely die a horrible slow death in the gutter while his family suffered because of him.Still, he didn’t want to go through with it.





	sell me off to save yourself

“I know your parents were trying to be progressive or something, Lou… but this would have been a lot easier if they would have just had it done when you presented.”  Harry sighed, reaching over and trying to take Louis’ hand that was clenched into a tight fist. He rubbed a soothing hand over Louis’ thigh instead. It had the opposite effect.  

Louis had never hated what he was.  His life had been free and happy, full of aspirations and dreams.  He had wanted to study, had wanted to see the world, had even started to make plans… 

Until they had found him.  An unregistered omega. 

It had never mattered in their little village, the strict laws never finding a reason to invade their little circle of peace.  That had all changed when a group of soldiers just happened to be passing through and exposed those that were unmated and unknown to the system.  

His parents had been too poor to pay the fines which really left them no choice.  For the survival of the family, Louis had been sold off to the highest bidder, an arranged marriage to one of the wealthy families looking to pair their alpha son.  At least his mate would be close to his own age but that was about the only plus. 

“It will be quick and easy, I promise.  And just think how much better things will be afterwards,” Harry, Louis’ mate to be, was still talking but Louis could barely hear him over the rush in his ears.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear him anyway. He’d heard all the religious bullshit before, all the omega behaviour and appearance expectations; all the things he didn’t believe in or agree with.  

But before they could have their bonding ceremony, Louis had to convert.  The church would never seal an intact omega and Louis’ family would never receive their money.  He’d be shamed and cast out, shunned from society and marked impure. Left on the streets to beg, he’d surely die a horrible slow death in the gutter while his family suffered because of him.

Still, he didn’t want to go through with it.  

Harry had been disgusted when he’d first seen Louis naked the day he had been delivered to his home for inspection.  Bent over the dining table, Harry had poked at Louis’ balls with a fingertip, making them swing as they hung loosely between his spread legs.  There was clear shock in his voice when he had asked his father if an alpha had been purchased to be his mate. Considering Louis’ age, to someone that had never seen an uncut omega, it probably had been a confusing sight.  

That night Harry had fucked him, pulling and tugging at his balls as if trying to rip them from his body.  

“So ugly, like fucking another alpha,” Harry had muttered the whole time.  Louis had been ashamed as he came on a knot for the first time, embarrassed as Harry grumbled at how messy it was.  

And now he sat facing the unwanted mutilation of his body or a sure death on the streets, a horrible life for his family.  The tears that welled in his eyes only made him angry, not wanting to show a weakness that would be used against him to support the “true omega nature”.  It was the rage that he tried to hold on to. Giving in to the fear would only make it worse. Anger was tangible, something to grip. 

“You will not embarrass me,” Harry’s alpha voice suddenly changed tone, hissing the command at him lowly through clenched teeth.   It sent a shudder through Louis’ body and he hated the betrayal of his instinct. It would only be worse once it was over, the last of his will to resist the tone choked off.  

They were called back shortly after, Louis’ limbs stiff as he was marched into the room of the clinic.  The smell of antiseptic, the tray of instruments, the paper covered torture bed… 

Louis crumpled to the floor as his vision faded.  

He shivered into consciousness, cold and uncomfortable and unable to move.  

“There he is,” he heard the voice of a man, opening his eyes to search out the source.  

He found himself naked on the exam table, legs spread and strapped up into sturrups, arms strapped down with an IV line hooked up and a strap across his middle.  He could barely move enough to breathe. 

“No, please no,” he tried to plead, his voice coming out mumbled.  

“I suggest keeping him awake to experience the procedure.  Especially with his resistance. It would be better for him to learn his place.”  

Gentle fingers start to comb through his hair and he shifts his gaze up to see Harry standing close.  

“Hear that baby?  We’re going to have to do this without putting you under now.” 

Louis let out a small sob of breath, no way to get out of it now.  He couldn’t struggle himself free and his mind was too hazy to properly form any words.  There had to be something in the IV making him feel so sluggish. 

“Would you like to do the honors, alpha?” the second voice asked and Louis looked down to see a glove handed doctor begin to manipulate his private parts.  The liquid was shockingly cold as the doctor wiped off every bit, especially so since he had apparently been shaved clean while he was out. 

With a strip of medical tape, the doctor stretched his penis up, taping it against his stomach.  He felt himself growing hard in fear, the doctor chuckling at the reaction. 

“Alright Harry, if you want to come around I’ll show you how to place the band.”  

Louis looked down in horror as the doctor handed a strange contraption to the alpha and then his balls were being pushed and manipulated uncomfortably.  The metal was cold with things that poked and scratched and he squirmed against the feeling. 

“Good, now make sure its right up against the skin and then release.”  

Louis felt his balls being grasped, pulled taunt away from his body and then a sharp pinch that made him flinch.  His instinct was to curl in on himself at the feeling but he was strapped down tight, only able to squirm and whine against the feeling.  Panic was rising in him as he fought harder to get free but it was no use. 

“I’m going to sit him up, make sure he watches them die,” the doctor was talking to Harry and the bed slowly raised Louis into a position that was more like folding him in half than sitting up.  

At the new angle, Louis could clearly see the green band pulled tight at the top of his sac, his balls already turning a deep red and swelling as the blood was trapped within.  

A hand began to stroke his inner thigh and it made his skin crawl.  

“It will be over soon baby.  It will so be so much easier for you with all that definance gone from your system and you’ll look so pretty with them gone.  How you were meant to be.” 

Louis was crying in earnest, not caring what he looked like.  He had loved being able to come on his own, masturbation an enjoyable part of his life.  He didn’t want to be dependent on his alpha for an orgasm, didn’t want to give up his freedom of pleasure.  He didn’t want to give up a part of his body. 

His balls ached, pulsed, screamed at him in pain.  It all was amplified when Harry moved his fingers over them and then cupped them in his palm.  Each movement was like knives. 

“Useless piece of flesh for an omega to have anyway.  Goes against the true nature to have a tease of alpha tainting a submissive.  Hopefully it hasn’t permanently altered your chemistry. Don’t want to hold off on mating because of corrective hormone therapy.” 

“I don’t foresee a problem,” the doctor says absently over the rattle of medical instruments he was gathering, “The body seems to drain itself fairly quickly with this method.  It’s so used to constantly having those hormones available that it will work them out at the same rate. Since the change is so sudden, the body doesn’t have time to adapt and hang on to them.”

“Heats shouldn’t be affected?” Harry asked as his thumb began to stroke softly over the smooth skin just under Louis’ suffering balls.  

“I would expect a heat to come on shortly but after that everything should return to a normal cycle.”

They were beginning to take on a purplish colour, his balls, and he could do nothing but watch as the ache accompanied the swelling.  He struggled against the restraints but they held him tight. The tape against his dick was starting to itch as well and all of his nerves were squirming.  The pulsing pain radiated throughout his body, centered at his groin, a heartbeat that felt the opposite of keeping him alive. 

“Should be good now,” the doctor rolled up his stool between Louis’ legs.  Louis just looked down as the doctor pinched and pulled and he sobbed when he realized he could feel none of it.  They were dying, they were dead. There was no going back. 

The doctor raised a scalpel and Louis had to squeeze his eyes shut when it touched his skin.  There wasn’t the immediate sharp pain he expected to feel when it sliced into his flesh but feeling the tug and motion was just as bad, knowing what was happening.  A sickening smell of burning flesh had him gagging, almost emptying his stomach onto the doctor. His balls were being sliced and then cauterized off, forever severed from his body.  

The process seemed to take forever though he was sure the reality was that it had been quick.  Feeling every tug and motion, things pulling deep within his abdomen, his dick twitching and trying to shrivel up in response.  

“Would you like a horizontal or vertical close up?  This technique will leave very minimal scarring but you will be able to see a faint line if you look closely.”  

Louis thought the doctor was addressing him, opening his eyes to find that instead, the doctor was addressing his alpha.  The thought made him sick. He would never be in control of his own body again. 

“Hmmm… I think a vertical one would be the best way to go,” Harry stepped closer, leaning in to get a better look as if just picking out a colour scheme while redecorating.  

There was more tugging but this was not without pain.  It was raw and excruciating and he nearly bit through his lip clenching his teeth so hard, feeling every single stitch, the force of pulling skin together that was never meant to be fused.  

“Fuck that’s beautiful,” he heard his alpha say, light fingertips caressing along the sensitive skin next to his new stitches.  

“You’ll have to make sure it stays clean and that he doesn’t rip out his stitches so no touching, not yet.  If you fuck him, you run the risk of slick getting it infected or the stitches bursting and then there is only so much I can do to fix that.”  

“I don’t know how Iong I’ll be able to wait.  Seeing it fresh is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” there was something raw and primal behind the awe of his alpha’s comments.  All Louis wanted to do was throw up and scrub his body until he forgot what it felt like to have his alpha hungry eyes over him while the doctor mutilated him.  

“I always advocate doing them young but there’s just something so satisfying about an alpha being the one to take that last piece of free will.  It makes ‘em selfish if you leave them intact and let them figure out they can come on their own but after they’ve had that, looking them in the eye while you make them dependent on you for relief is pretty fucking powerful.  He’ll be writhing in the sheets and begging for your knot within a couple days,” the doctor chuckled while he started to clean up. 

“It’s a shame god set them up to be sinners,” Harry commented, both talking about Louis like he couldn’t understand their words, like he wasn’t even there.  He could feel the phantom ache of his balls, the pain that radiated from between his legs. He made the mistake of looking over to see his severed flesh discarded on a tray, blood pooling as it drained from the sickly pale mound.  Bile burned the back of his throat. 

-

Louis squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to picture himself anywhere else.  

The air of the chapel was freezing and his naked flesh was prickled with bumps against the feeling.  The leather of the bonding bench stuck to his stomach and uncomfortable pulled at his skin. 

The place was filled to capacity, Harry’s family wealthy and powerful, many influential people invited to attend.  Louis’ family was there as well though their section was much smaller. He hated the fact that they were all invited to see him in such a state and he cursed the strong religious practices of high society.  

Louis had been ceremonially stripped, displayed and then bent over the bonding bench, legs forced open so everything was there for the crowd to see.  The priest was reading Harry his bonding rights but Louis couldn’t focus on them, instead squeezing his eyes shut so tightly there was nothing but fuzz behind them.  

Harry then stepped up behind him, running a hand down his back and over his crack.  The zipper of his suit trousers sounded loud over the hushed crowd, all of them holding their breath until the deed was done.  

Harry was thick and blunt but nothing Louis hadn’t already experienced, the only difference was that this time Harry would bond him, this time they had an audience.  

It didn’t exactly hurt but Louis wasn’t very wet, the nerves and the situation not making him receptive.  Harry grunted as he thrust in, hips pressing up into him with purpose with every roll. Louis felt humiliated as his limp cocklet swung beneath him with the motions.  He’d barely been able to get hard since the procedure and his dick had shriveled up to half its size since. Even during the heat he’d had, his dick had barely chubbed.  

It didn’t take long until his alpha’s knot began to grow, the crowd cheering as it locked them tight.  Harry sunk his teeth into Louis’ shoulder, the bonding process making him yelp out and his body shake. The knot locked in him grew to an uncomfortable level as a result of the bonding, feeling as if he were about to explode from the pressure as Harry growled against his skin.  

Everyone was watching as they remained locked together for the next hour, the process lasting longer than just normal sex.  Everything about Louis’ body was irreparable changed now. Never again his own person. 

As everyone celebrated around them, no one even bothered to notice the tears on his cheeks.  He wasn’t worth enough for them to care. 


End file.
